Flardrek
Flardrek is a veteran Glatorian currently employ of the Fire Tribe. Biography Flardrek was originally recruited in the army of the Element Lord of Fire during the Core War on Spherus Magna. In order to better prepare him for the war, Flardrek was trained in combat by Magmus, one of the Element Lord's commanders. However, their lessons were cut short due to his tribe's increasing need for soldiers. Although originally starting out as a soldier, Flardrek quickly proved his developing skills in combat, and was promoted to the rank of lieutenant. During the war he fought for control over the recently discovered Energized Protodermis. At the climax of the war, Spherus Magna split up in an event referred to as the Shattering, and Flardrek found himself stranded on Bara Magna along with several other Glatorian and Agori. After the new social system was established, Flardrek returned to Magmus to undergo more extensive training. Shortly after he completed his training, Magmus relinquished his position as Vulcanus' secondary fighter, resulting in Flardrek taking his place. During this time, he would go on to win a thousand arena matches on the Fire Tribe's behalf. He eventually went on to win the Great Tournament in Atero at least once, and reigned as champion for an entire year. At some point, Flardrek was sent out to look for an Agori of the Fire Tribe named Falmed, who had been captured by a pack of Vorox. After locating them, Flardrek fought his way through the pack and eventually squared off against the pack's leader. Although the duel was close, Flardrek managed to defeated the pack leader. After freeing Falmed, Flardrek and Falmed returned to Vulcanus. Several years ago, Flardrek was contracted to fight the Ice Tribe warrior, Strakk. Just as the battle was beginning to tip in Flardrek's favor, Strakk began fighting dirty, and managed to badly injure Flardrek. Whilst his wounds weren't fatal, they were bad enough to force Flardrek to pass his title onto Malum. Once his wounds had healed, Flardrek became one of Vulcanus' village guards, though occasionally works as caravan guard. Despite this, he is has retained his title as a Glatorian, and occasionally returns to the arena when the Fire Tribe's primary or secondary Glatorian are unable to fight. Recently, the Fire Tribe's secondary Glatorian, Malum, was exiled for crimes in the arena. Because of this, Raanu offered the spot of Vulcanus's secondary fighter to Flardrek. However, Flardrek is unable to take up the role again, due to his current role as Vulcanus' primary caravan guard. Along with the other Glatorian, Flardrek traveled to Atero in order to participate in the Great Tournament. During the first match of the tournament, the arena was invaded by an army of Skrall. Flardrek and the other Glatorian attempted to repel the Skrall forces. Despite their best efforts to force the Skrall back, Flardrek and the others were eventually overpowered, and forced to flee the city. Flardrek then returned to Vulcanus with several Agori in order to inform the village of the occurrence. Abilities and Traits After his many years of fighting, Flardrek has become a patient, honorable, and experienced warrior. He is victor of thousands of battles, and has become skilled in combat as a result. Due to his training with Magmus, Flardrek has learned to always remain calm, cautious, and in control of his emotions. Whilst a fierce warrior, he is also very wise. In addition to this, he is a accomplished swordsman, and is well-versed in most forms of combat. Tools Flardrek wields a Magma Blaze Sword and a Thornax Launcher. Trivia *Flardrek is Chicken Bond's favorite Glatorian MOC. *Flardrek's name was suggest by Toa Hydros. *A MOC of the same name was made by Toa Hydros. Category:Glatorian